blinded by friendship
by chronas howlett
Summary: Another continuation of this wonderful tale. lemons will come eventually but not for awhile the build up is the best part. I've never written before so be gentle.


Zootopia Fanfic

My first attempt at any sort of fanfic in general. WildeXhopps ship it like fedex. all characters belong tothose who own them yadyadyadyadyadya

 **Blinded by friendship**

 **Chapter 1- A new tale**

 **1:00AM Nick's "Den"**

Nick couldn't sleep. It didn't help that he lived in a basement with a lovely view of pipes above him,though that had never been a problem could be the water heater though,the old girl was recently starting to make an unpleasant humming noise that no longer sounded like the quiet buzz of bees. But as his tail twitched and his red fur stood on end Nick knew he was up for another long sleepless night. "Well if I'm gonna be up anyway." Nick climbed out of bed and flicked on the light. "No matter how good my night vision is I hate writing in the dark."he said to the air."Ugh what would Carrots think of me talking to myself every night." The first fox on the ZPD's payrole shuddered at the thought. "well better get to work." The sly fox sat down at a very old writing desk that was clearly ready to retire and picked up a piece of music. "Alright Fin wrote the song I asked for and all it cost me was some record cleaning at the station." he chuckled. "Now if I can just get this damn song out of my head I can get some sleep." Nick had had the lyrics in his head ever since he graduated the academy but each time he went to write them down he came up empty."Maybe tonight." he thought. Nick leaned back and took in a deep breath. As a wave of calm passed over him all he could think about was a gentle breeze that smelled of blueberries and country, a field of flowers the most beautiful shade of amethyst, and a distant laughter that stole his breath away and made his heart he gave himself time to think of where exactly this sudden inspiration had sprung forth from, officer Nicholas Wilde very proudly set down his pen."Now maybe I can sleep?" He questioned himself. But the clock glared back at him angrily, having gone from 1:00AM to 4:00 in what felt like a matter of minutes. "Well pelts," he groaned "looks like the jumbo coffee today."

 **An hour before sunrise Judy's apartment**

Officer Judy Hopps couldn't believe her ears. someone was actually knocking on her door before her alarm had gone off! She glanced at the clock again to be sure but it was definately 5:20 and she was a very unhappy bunny." goodness," she huffed "this better be good." As she slid out of bed to investigate her door she quickly threw on a robe and called out "I'm coming hold on." She ran across her newly acquired home with all the familiarity of a fourth cousin twice removed and tripped over the coffee table right into a small but heavy lounge chair."Carrots are you alright?" Judy heard from the door. "Nick?" she yelled "Why are you here so early? Uggh never mind just open the door and get this chair off me." As Judy stuggled under the weight of the chair Nick casually strolled in with a very small coffee, and a very large coffee. "hey fluff I see your not accustomed to the new digs in the dark yet." he teased. She could smell the smuggness in his voice. "Oh come on Nick it's to early for jokes just get this chair off me." Judy pleaded. nick stepped into the kitchen to put down the coffee and when he made his way back Judy had struggled her way into a much more painful looking position. "Alright slow down cottontail I've got it." Nick lifted the chair in one quick motion and was surprised by how easy it was. "Really carrots I know your stonger than that." he joked. "I just couldn't get my legs under it thats all." she pouted. It was at this moment that Nick realized what Judy was wearing, or more importantly what she wasn't. He turned his head and coughed thankful that she couldn't see him blush in the dark."I-I'll go get the coffee." he stammered. Nick bolted into the kitchen before Judy realized her robe was undone. "You know you should really get dressed carrots." Nick remarked from the kitchen, a comfortable smugness returning to him with the distance. "Unless you plan on working in your panties today." Judy ran to her room, a crimson bunny, and swiftly corrected her wardrobe. As she stepped out into the kitchen the fox was standing by the window watching the first drops of rain fall. "looks like it's gonna be a wet one." he glanced at the bunny, handing her her coffee. "what do you think carrots?" Judy flattened her ears behind her head, tapped her foot and gave an audible sigh. "I think the fox who sleeps in and makes us late got me up early to walk to work in the rain." she took a long gulp from the decaf and threw it away. "why are you here anyway?' Nick almost told her he couldn't sleep but she would look at him with those eyes full of worry, he couldn't bare to see that. "I just wanted to get out and start the day nosy bunny." he said with a sideways glance. "and we aren't walking I brought a cruiser from the station." he dangled the keys in her face. "Alright partner if you don't want to tell me whats wrong fine but don't think I'm letting it go that easy." Judy snatched the keys and headed for the door. "but thank you for getting the car, I didn't want to get wet first thing in the morning." Judy was almost fully awake and her bright eyed and bushy tailed personality was starting to come in full swing. "I wouldn't mind you getting wet." nick froze in place as the thought came and went causing his tail to stand on end and his ears to flatten on his head. "excuse me brain, where the heck did that come from?" As she got to the door judy turned to see nick frozen in place staring off into space. "Hello officer wilde wake up." judy snapped her fingers and nick woke with a start. "Guess I need more coffee." he joked adjusting his tie and burying the dirty thought. "come on carrots lets go make the world a better place."

Zootpia has reached a delicate stage as a city since the infamous "night howler" case, a fact that hasn't escaped the attention of the reelected Mayor Lionheart. Nor the watchful eye of the everpresent Chief of police at Zootopia central precinct 1. Bogo was very happy with his best officers work, though he would never tell them that, not with words alteast.(not even at gun point) But the world keeps turning and the new cases keep on coming. As Bogo finishes sorting todays workloads he knows a certain pair are going to be giving him some trouble.

 **Streets of Zootopia, ZPD**

"Holy pelts Carrots slow down would ya!" Nick was gripping the handle over the glovebox for dear life. "Sorry Nick we don't usually get to drive on such empty roads I didn't even realize." It hadn't taken long in the partnership for Nick to notice her tendancy to speed but the traffic of the city kept her in check, for the most part. Zootpia, being a very climate controlled city, rarely had storms big enough to cover it in its entirety. But on the rare occasion that it happened the city tended to stay indoors and off the ever busy streets. "It's gonna be a slow day carrots so why don't you follow suit, pretty please." Nick watched her glare at him and gave her his usual half-lidded smirk. "I just don't like being late alright." Judy let her ears droop and pulled into the parking garage below the ZPD head quarters. "Emotional as usual." Nick almost said but thought better of it, thinking back on all the punches he'd recieved for similar comments that had left a permanent bruise on his arm from his surprisingly stong partner."Well you don't need to worry about that Carrots cause we are still half an hour early remember?" Judy smiled and held her door for a moment before slamming it with a bit to much force. Nick followed suit and the pair shared a laugh as they walked towards the elevator to the lobby in an amicable silence. In the early morning quiet the ding of the elevator rang quite loud in the lobby of the ZPD. "Hey you two, your early today." Benjamin Clawhouser smiled as he sat down behind the front desk as the night dispatch officer was leaving. "Get some sleep Frank and say hello to Batina and the kids for me." the jaguar nodded. "Will do benny." Nick looked at Ben with forced shock. "well I never Benny you mean to tell me you don't live behind that desk?" Ben cracked a smile as Judy punched Nick in the arm. "ouch! Oh come on carrots you know i was joking." When Nick looked up he saw Ben leaning forward on his desk staring at them. "So is there something I should know about? you guys are never here this early at least not together." Nick looked at Judy and almost asked her how often she came in early when he realized what ben was asking. The pair went a deep red and began talking at the same time, jumbling up some hurried explanations untill nick regainged his confidence. "we just have some paperwork that I put off till the last minute right carrots?" Judy quickly nodded in agreement and pushed Nick towards their office. "tell Bogo we're here if he needs us Ben!" Judy yelled as she ushered Nick out of the lobby. "Will do hun." Ben snickered as he heard the door close. "those two are so adorable." Once inside their office Judy realized that nick actually had put off a stack of paper work."Really you dummy where did this come from anyway?" She pulled her ears down in front of her face and sighed as Nick chuckled and looked at her with his half lidded con-artist smile. "well I would have done it carrots really but once I sat down and filled in my name the pen ran out of ink. In fact the only working pen in here," he stopped and slowly pointed towards her, his grin widening. "is the one your using." Judy looked at the carrot pen in her hand and glared at Nick. "don't lie to me Wilde. you stuffed these behind the desk again and if I find anymore tucked away for a rainy day that silver tongue of yours is gonna be the only working pen once I'm done with it." Judy smiled as Nick gulped and loosened his tie. "that cuts deep Carrots you know I can't lie to you." Nick chuckled and leaned back in the chair putting his feet up on the desk. "Besides we both know your way better at this "paperwork thing" than I am." Nick shut his eyes as judy sighed. "alright it's to early to argue." Judy noticed that on all the pages he had actually filled her name in instead of his. "dummy." she thought. and the morning continued to slowly become day.

As the rest of the ZPD crawled into work through the ever steady rainfall the phone on Judy's desk began to ring. "Zpd Judy Hopps speaking, oh hey chief I didn't check the ID. Yes of course sir." As she hung up the phone Nick stood up and walked towards the door. "he never calls unless he wants to see us." Nick huffed, pretending to be hurt. "yea and it's usually your fault." judy giggled joining him. As the pair began the steady accent to the chief's office they looked out the window in shock. "damn carrots I'm glad we got here early." judy was struck silent by the increasing power of the raging storm. "Hopps, Wilde get in here!" Bogo yelled from his doorway, ushering the duo into his office. "whats this about chief I swear it wasnt me this time." nick started. "don't worry Wilde you arent in trouble today yet. I have a case for you two but this storm is making it difficult for us to get anything done. we are already going to be sending most of the force around the city to ensure the citizens safety. in fact every precinct is on high alert today as of 30 minutes ago to be prepared for this storm to get worse. we need every hand on this one but you two arent exactly the "strength" type so i'm going to have to give this case to you." Bogo sighed and looked out the window. "don't bother coming to the briefing today I've just told you everything we are covering anyway. start this case and keep it quiet this one is sensitive Hopps so keep your partner in check please." He paused putting some emphasis on "please". "of course sir we will get on it right away thank you sir." judy grabbed the case file off his desk and dragged nick out the door back into their office as quickly as she could."slow down carrots we don't need to rush. lets just see where we need to start alright?" Nick grabbed the other side of the file while judy held it open. "the first place it says to go is to the basement to speak to a Doctor perali." they both looked at each other in confusion but made their way towards the door. as they passed the front desk Judy stopped and looked at clawhouser. "hey ben who is Doctor Perali?" ben leaned over his desk. " oh shes the new one Chief has down in the CSI department you cant miss her shes got great spots." Judy nodded her thanks as she and nick headed towards the stairs.


End file.
